A Certain Point of View
by pickledegg
Summary: Padmé Naberrie is a smuggler and Anakin Skywalker is a racer pilot.


**Author's Note: **This story is based off of a story within a story in 'Brown Eyes' by Serena Kenobi. I have been given permission by the author to expand on it.

Also, this is my first attempt at writing a romance, so I warn you that it might turn out to be absolutely terrible. Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.

* * *

><p><span>A Certain Point of View<span>

Chapter 1

**"Dad **is going to be so mad if he finds out," one shadow whispers to another as they slip out of the round home.

"We're just taking a drive, Owen," the other says, his voice is smug, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Sand People–"

"Won't bother us," he assures, "And we can take 'em if they do anyway."

The two boys hop onto their father's land speeder and they're off, sending up dust in the dark night. Anakin Skywalker is at ease when he's flying, things make sense when he's flying, and preferably he'd be alone tonight, but his stepbrother caught him sneaking out, the only way to make sure he didn't squeal to Cliegg was to bring him along.

The speeder slows to a stop and the boys hop off. They had been stepbrother's for about two years, at first they had hated each other's guts; to Anakin, Owen had been soft and rather bland, to Owen, Anakin had been much too spontaneous and full of himself, but now they could tolerate the others company.

"Someday," Anakin confided, "I'm going to get off this planet and become the greatest pilot in the galaxy."

"You already won a Boonta Eve Classic against all odds," Owen pointed out, "As far as Tatooine is concerned, you are the greatest pilot in the galaxy."

Anakin frowned, that had been a great victory to his nine-year-old self, but now in his twelve-year-old mind it hadn't been enough. He was better than any crummy race on Tatooine, he deserved a challenge and by the Force he was going to get it.

* * *

><p><em>Nineteen Years Later<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin<strong> Skywalker stepped off the transport and onto the crunching sand of Tatooine. He had left his homeworld sixteen years ago to participate in more sophisticated races and he had been very successful, becoming a galaxy renown pilot, but now he wanted something grittier, he had thought races off-world would be more challenging and they had been at first, but now he longed for the near death experiences the pod-races of Tatooine had offered him. He missed the cheaters; they had always made the game much more exciting, he missed the extra challenge of having Sand People shooting over his head, and he missed the spraying machine parts as another participants pod exploded. They were sadistic wishes, he knew, but life was hardly any fun if there wasn't a bit of danger.

"Ani!" he turned and saw his mother running to him, with Owen on her heels, there was an unfamiliar woman being pulled along behind his stepbrother, "Oh, you've grown so tall!"

Shmi Skywalker threw her arms around her son, she hadn't seen him in so long and she was fearful to let him go. Anakin had offered to let her live with him at his home on Coruscant, but she could never leave Tatooine, it might be considered a dreadful place, but she couldn't picture herself anywhere else, much to his dismay.

Anakin kissed her cheek before turning to Owen. His stepbrother had grown a bit stout and he hadn't gotten any taller since they were teenagers. Over the years, their relationship had grown from mere toleration to a genuine affection for the other and though Owen offered his hand, Anakin pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome back," Owen grinned and then looked at the woman standing next to him, "And this is Beru, my wife."

"Pleased to meet you," Beru smiled.

"My congratulations," he returned the grin, "I've always wanted a sister!"

Anakin turned to grab his luggage when he noticed a small figure trying to pull its bag down from a shelf. He walked over and easily plucked the bag up, it was heavier than he expected, and he offered it to the figure.

"Thank you," a female's voice uttered, she didn't sound grateful at all and she quickly hurried away.

But as she turned, he caught a glimpse under her hood. Those eyes… they had been glaring and cynical, but they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen and if he hadn't believed in angels before, he sure did now. In that one second, Anakin Skywalker knew that he had fallen head over heels for a woman whose name he didn't even know.

"You're welcome," he sighed, watching her cloaked figure disappear into the crowd.

"Ani?" his mother's voice brought him back from the heavens, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes, I'm brilliant!" he looped his arm around Shmi and led them out of the station.


End file.
